Pensando En Ti
by SerenityEndymion29
Summary: One Shot basada en la canción "Thinking of you"...Serena Tsukino y Darien Chiba vivian en hermoso romance, se amaban intensamente. Darien acababa de terminar sus estudios de Medicina y habia tomado una decision que sin duda cambiaría su destino.


**Hola Chicas! Desde hace mucho tiempo leo todas las historias que escriben y esta es la primera vez que me animo a publicar algo. Esta historia esta basada en el video y en la cancion de Katy Perry "Thinking of You".**

**Espero que les guste y si es asi por favor dejen reviews y tal vez me anime a escribir mas.**

**Saludos!**

El sol comenzaba a entrar por la ventana de alcoba de Serena Tsukino, cuando la rubia abrió sus ojos. Se levantó con mucho cuidado para no despertar a su acompañante, el cual dormía plácidamente del otro lado de la cama.

Se paró y fue directamente al peinador, tomo el cepillo para el cabello y comenzó a peinar su hermosa y larga cabellera. De pronto se vio en el espejo y pudo notar la gran tristeza que había en su mirada, sus ojos celestes ya no brillaban con la misma intensidad y ella sabía perfectamente porque.

Volteo hacia la cama para asegurarse que él siguiera dormido, no quería que la observara en ese momento, al cerciorarse de que él seguía descansando abrió uno de sus cajones y de ahí saco su libro favorito. Había sido el mejor regalo de cumpleaños que había recibido en toda su vida, al abrirlo encontró su foto, aun podía sentir el suave tacto de sus manos y al ver sus hermosos ojos azules no pudo evitar que una lagrima empezara a correr por su mejilla.

_**Flash Back **_

Era un hermoso día de marzo cuando dos chicas iban paseando por la calle.

-Acompáñame a mi casa Serena, seguro que mi mamá ya termino de hornear el pastel, suplicaba una rubia que llevaba un lindo moño rojo en su cabello.

-Pastel? Mmm claro que te acompaño Mina, jamás declino una oferta como esa.

-Lo se! Eres una glotona incorregible! Jajajajajaja

-Basta Mina! Bueno jajajajajajaja está bien si…. me encanta comer los deliciosos pasteles que hace tu mamá son los mejores de la cuidad!

-Claro, contestaba Mina sonriendo, además ahora se va esmerar más porque es para mi primo Darien que viene a visitarnos, acaba de recibirse de doctor y mi mamá está sumamente orgullosa.

Diez minutos después las jóvenes estaban enfrente de la casa de Mina. Serena estaba tan atontada por el exquisito olor a pastel de chocolate que sin darse cuenta tropezó con un guapo joven de cabello obscuros, palideció en ese momento, sin duda era el hombre más apuesto que había visto en su vida.

-Bueno veo que ya conociste a mi primo Darien, comento Mina al ver que Serena se sonrojaba.

-Perdón no me fije… estas bien?, pregunto Serena.

-Si estoy bien, contesto el pelinegro con una seductora sonrisa que hizo que Serena terminara de derretirse. Hola, me llamo Darien Chiba.

-Hola, yo soy Serena Tsukino y soy amiga de Mina desde la infancia.

-Pues mucho gusto Serena. Contesto Darien que por alguna razón se sentía hechizado por sus hermosos ojos celestes.

-Bueno ya basta de tanto coqueteo por Dios! Mi madre nos está esperando para el pastel, sonreía Mina al darse cuenta que esos dos se habían gustado desde un principio.

Pasaron los días, Darien, Serena y Mina paseaban a diario por el pueblo, él les contaba sus anécdotas de la facultad de Medicina y ellas lo escuchaban tan entretenidas, sin duda era un joven muy inteligente y divertido.

Después de un mes de salir constantemente, le pidió a Serena que lo acompañara al lago, a lo cual ella accedió encantada, aunque se le hacía raro que Mina no los acompañaba.

-Me encanta este pueblo, sin duda es un lugar hermoso, comentaba Darien.

-Sí que lo es, la verdad es que soy muy feliz viviendo aquí y justamente estamos en mi lugar favorito, contestaba la rubia.

-Lo sé por eso te pedí que me acompañaras…. Serena hay algo que me gustaría decirte, tal vez pienses que es muy pronto y si no estás segura lo entenderé…. Quiero pedirte con esta hermosa luna de testigo que me concedas el honor de ser mi novia, pidió Darien hincándose frente a Serena. Te amo profundamente y quiero estar a tu lado siempre.

-Darien yo también te amo! Eres el hombre más tierno y dulce que he conocido. Claro que acepto ser tu novia.

Los dos se miraron fijamente a los ojos y sellaron su amor con un hermoso beso.

Después de ese día Darien y Serena se volvieron inseparables, paseaban a todos lados juntos, les encantaba recorrer los campos del pueblo en bicicleta y nadar en el lago. Eran tan felices, más de que ellos hubieran podido haber imaginado.

-Mina estoy tan nerviosa! Sin duda es el cumpleaños más esperado de toda mi vida! Por favor dame una pista del regalo que me dará Darien!

-Lo siento Serena pero no te puedo decir nada y lo sabes… lo he prometido.

-Eres una pésima amiga, decía Serena haciendo un enorme puchero.

-No seas impaciente, ya falta poco para que lleguen los invitados y si no dejas de moverme no poder terminar de arreglarte el peinado.

-Está bien, ya voy a estar quieta. Serena traía puesto un hermoso vestido color rosa, que la hacía verse preciosa, Mina le había hecho un pequeño recogido en el cabello y la había maquillado un poco, sin duda jamás se había arreglado tanto para su fiesta de cumpleaños.

Serena se disponía a bajar las escaleras de casa, cuando sintió la mirada de su amado, sin duda se veía perfecto, era el hombre de sus sueños.

-Princesa te ves preciosa, le decía Darien dándole un tierno beso. Sin duda jamás me cansare de admirar tu belleza.

-Gracias, contestaba la rubia ruborizada, te amo.

Sin duda la fiesta era todo un éxito, sus padres la veían bailar feliz desde sus asientos. Estaban sus mejores amigos, Mina, Lita, Amy, Rei, Molly, Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna, la pequeña Hotaru, así como sus vecinos los músicos Taiki, Yaten y Seiya, que en ese momento deleitaban a las chicas con sus canciones.

-Vamos afuera, tengo que darte tu regalo, le decía el pelinegro a Serena.

-Claro Darien.

Una vez en el patio de la casa de la rubia.

-Tienes que cerrar los ojos Serena.

-Esta bien.

-Espero que te guste, pertenecieron a mi madre, le decía Darien dándole una pequeña bolsa.

Al abrirlo Serena se percató que en interior había un pequeño libro y una cajita.

-Este libro era el favorito de mi madre, es la historia de la princesa de la luna Serenity y el principe de la tierra Endymion. Se amaron profundamente pero no pudieron concretar su amor, sin embargo, prometieron amarse para toda la eternidad y se buscarían en sus vida futuras.

-Que romántico y que triste a la vez.

-Si amor, y esto una pequeña estrella musical, quiero que cuando escuches esta melodía recuerdes cuanto te amo Serena.

Entre risas y juegos había pasado casi todo el verano, un día Darien le conto a Serena que había tomado una decisión sobre su carrera.

-Serena he estado pensando en nuestro futuro, sabes que me apasiona mi carrera, estudie para salvar vidas y esa es mi gran vocación.

-Lo se Darien y por eso te admiro.

-He tomado una decisión, ha sido difícil pero sé que podré ejercer todos mis conocimientos al máximo, me enliste como médico para la guerra.

-Pero Darien eso es extremadamente peligroso!

-Lo se amor pero entiéndeme, necesitan médicos que puedan salvar vidas, sé que es arriesgado pero sabes que me cuidare bien y juro que regresare por ti, nos casaremos y tendremos muchos hijos amor.

-No se Darien, tengo miedo decía la rubia llorando, no quiero perderte.

-Eso no va a pasar Serena, siempre serás la dueña de mi corazón y lo sabes.

Tres semanas después en casa de Mina había una pequeña reunión para despedir a Darien, todos estaban preocupados por el pelinegro, en especial una joven de ojos celestes, pero trataban de disimularlo para no mortificarlo.

-Serena ya no quiero que este triste, quiero recordar tu mejor sonrisa para llevarla grabada en mi mente y en mi corazón, decía Darien sonriendo.

-Está bien, contesto Serena tratando de sonreír.

-Ya sé cómo alegrarte, ven acompáñame. Darién abrió la puerta de su carro para que entrara Serena cerrándola tras de ella y después el subió al coche.

-Pero a dónde vamos?

-Ya lo veraz.

Después de un pequeño paseo habían llegado al lugar en donde se habían hecho novios, el lago.

-Aquí fue cuando te dije por primera vez que te amaba, y quiero lo recuerdes siempre, en especial ahora que estaré lejos por un tiempo.

-Yo también te amo Darién, contesto Serena besándolo con dulzura.

El beso se tornó pasional y poco a poco fueron despojándose de sus ropas.

-Estas segura de que quieres que continuemos Serena?

-Si Darien estoy segura, te amo y lo único que deseo es ser tuya completamente.

Así fue como se amaron en cuerpo y alma con la luna de testigo de ese inmenso amor.

Por la tarde del día siguiente Darien se marchó.

Él no había regresado como lo había prometido, dos meses antes de terminar su servicio hubo una gran explosión, en la cual había muerto. Serena había recibido un telegrama con la noticia, había llorado como loca y se negaba a creer que Darien ya no siguiera con vida. Había sufrido una gran crisis nerviosa que había sido prácticamente un milagro que estuviera presente en el funeral.

Había estado inmersa en una gran depresión los primeros dos años, casi no salía y a la única que aceptaba ver era a su amiga Mina porque en el fondo era la única que podía comprender su dolor.

-Serena linda, se lo duro que fue para ti todo lo que paso, pero también espero que entiendas que él te amo profundamente y sé que desde el cielo esta triste porque no sigues con tu vida. Eres joven y tenías tantos sueños.

-Ya no me queda ninguno Mina, contestaba Serena.

-Claro que sí! Siguen ahí, donde está la Serena que decía que sería una gran maestra?

-No lo sé, es solo que no tengo ganas de seguir adelante.

-Hazlo por ti y por la memoria de mi primo, sé que él estaría orgulloso de ti si sigues tus sueños.

Meses después Serena decidió entrar a la universidad para ser maestra. Después de 4 años había logrado su título gracias a sus excelentes calificaciones, había aprendido a vivir con el dolor constante de la ausencia de Darien, lo amaba pero poco a poco fue entendiendo que no podía aferrarse a el pasado. Durante sus estudios había frecuentado a sus amigos, en especial a Seiya. El siempre la había amado y trataba a toda costa de hacerla reír y de ganarse su amor. Con el tiempo había logrado quererlo, (no como a Darien, sabía que su corazón jamás podría volver a amar de ese modo)asi que cuando le propuso matrimonio, después de analizarlo durante varios días había decido aceptarlo por consejo de su madre y de sus amigas que querían verla feliz.

_**Fin de Flash Back**_

A pesar de los años ella lo seguía amando con la misma intensidad.

-Darien amor, si tan solo te hubiera detenido, si te hubiera suplicado que te quedaras a mi lado tal vez en este momento estarías conmigo….. Te extraño tanto….pensaba la rubia tratando de reprimir el llanto que amenazaba con brotarle.

De pronto Seiya comenzó a moverse así que Serena rápidamente guardo la foto de Darien dentro del libro y lo escondió al final de su cajón.

-Con que ya estabas despierta bombón.

-Si Seiya, es que no quise despertarte, anoche llegaste muy cansado.

-Si el trabajo ha estado pesado, de hecho tengo que regresar a la oficina, pero te prometo que regresare temprano para que podamos dar un paseo.

-Esta bien, decía la rubia tratando de dibujar una sonrisa, te estaré esperando. Mientras te bañas voy a prepararte el desayuno.

Minutos después Seiya bajaba a desayunar.

-Te quedo delicioso amor.

-Que bueno que te gusto Seiya.

-Bueno me tengo que ir sino no podré terminar el trabajo y quiero regresar pronto.

-Esta bien, contestaba ella, te estaré esperando.

-Piensas salir? Tienes algunos pendientes en la escuela?

-No, contestaba Serena, tal vez iré a dar un paseo.

-Esta bien nos vemos, cuídate mucho, se despedía pelinegro dándole un dulce beso a la rubia.

Después de que Seiya se marchó Serena regreso a su cuarto, se dio un baño y se vistió, sin querer notó que estaba vestida completamente de negro, su subconsciente la traicionaba y es que ese no era un día cualquiera y ella tenía que ir a un lugar al que visitaba frecuentemente, evitando que su esposo lo supiera, se sentía tan mal, incluso algo culpable, pero no podía dejar de ir, simplemente no podía.

Serena acababa de llegar al panteón de la ciudad, rápidamente recorrió el terreno hasta que llego a la tumba a la cual periódicamente llevaba flores, el arreglo del día de hoy era diferente, porque era una ocasión especial.

-Hola Darien, estoy aquí porque seguramente al igual que yo recuerdas esta fecha, es 25 de abril, seriá nuestro séptimo aniversario de novios. Vine a decirte cuanto te amo, aunque sé que ya lo sabes por qué te lo recuerdo a diario. Asimismo sabes cuánto te extraño, a pesar de que Seiya hace su mayor intento por hacerme feliz, no puedo dejar de pensar en ti, de compararlos, en pensar qué harías tu si fueras él que pasara la noche conmigo. Darien cuando él me besa yo cierro los ojos y puedo probar el sabor de tu boca, después me siento tan mal conmigo misma, pero tu eres el único dueño de mi corazón, y sé que te lo llevaste contigo mi amor. Todos me dicen que debo de seguir con mi vida pero ellos no entienden, no entienden que te amé y que te amo con todas mis fuerzas, que fuiste el mejor regalo que me dio la vida y que contigo fui inmensamente feliz y que me arrepiento por no haberte detenido, por no haber impedido que te marcharas. Sabes que cuando estoy con él, solo pienso en ti, deseando poder ver tus ojos, quisiera que me llevaras contigo….por qué en tus ojos me quiero quedar…

A lo lejos Seiya veía como su dulce bombón lloraba en el tumba de su exnovio, a pesar de los años él sabía muy bien que ella lo seguía amando, en varias ocasiones la había encontrado llorando y el fingía no verla. No podía reclamarle nada, ella siempre había sido sincera con él y aun así había insistido en estar con ella.

-Sé que lo amas Serena, sé que él siempre será el amor de tu vida, pero es tan grande el amor que siento por ti que es suficiente para los dos. Me basta con cuidarte y tenerte a mi lado.

**Esta Historia la escribi por que hoy es el cumple de Darien, Felicidades Guapo! Todas soñamos con encontrarte algun dia :)**


End file.
